Xenosaga Angels
by Twilight Tribal
Summary: Please comment/message/make suggestions, you can even flame it if you want, cause I need to know if people like my writing, this is the first story that I have written on my own! I might delete this story later. Sorry.
1. How it all Began

Yes I know there are probably lots of mistakes, and I would appriecate it if you can message me any mistakes you find so I can find them. Thanks!!

I'm a writer, and an artist, but I can't think of a topic for a fictional adventure story that goes with my mistresses; Hot, sexy, rich, 16 year old, triplets, named Terrabithia, Memoria, and Giagain.

Terrabithia, usually called Terra, has black hair with blue streaks (her hair colors are completely natural but no one knows why they are), green eyes, is 5'6", completely straight, and is a cup size C 34.

Memoria's nickname is Rem, has light brown hair and eyes, is 5'7", also straight, and is a cup size B 32. (Just for reference she looks and acts just like Chi from the anime/manga Chobits.)

Giagain was been nicknamed Gaia, after the planet they live on, she has red hair(think of the color of blood) and dark brown eyes(?... they look like dried blood!), is 5'5", is a lesbian, and is a cup size A 36(her chest is so flat it isn't funny), she has a very(VERY!!) bad temper.

* * *

**Prologue**

**How it all Began**

"How are things going, Sapphire?" The young man asked his co-worker as she returned to the lab.

"Fine, she will be born soon." Sapphire replied as she glanced at the computer-realian on the table.

"Everything is coming together. Soon all three of them will be reborn." He said as he walked into the next room which contained what looked like an oversized glass jar.

"Sir, the cyborg-android has passed all the safety tests. She is ready for the rebirth at any time!" An older-looking man announced, as several others stood at attention.

"Wonderful!" Everyone looked at the seemingly human infant in the glass container.

"It still surprises me." Sapphire said.

"What does, Sapphire?" The man replied.

"What surprises me is the fact that we found three souls, all having lived a life, and are ready to live again." She sighed, then looked up again, and began walking towards the container.

"So, what are you going to name them?" She asked as she turned around.

"Huh?...Well I haven't really thought about it…Hey! Remember your three miscarriages?

"You jerk! Why do you have to bring them up?!" She yelled.

"Sorry, sorry! But what was it you named them?" He asked.

"Their names were Gaiagain, Terrabithia and Memoria." She grumbled.

"Alright, that's what we're going to name our three solar angels. Terrabithia, Memoria and Gaiagain." He announced as the phone rang, bringing the news that the child was being born.

After the call they brought the two infants into life, but minutes later government soldiers broke in and began arresting everyone. Sapphire alone was able to escape with the two newborns, later she went and retrieved the third child from the hospital where its mother had perished.

She escaped and went to a separate lab that held equipment that could take her and the triplets to another time and dimension. After she started the machine she set off the self-destruct mechanism so that no one would ever be able to use the machine to follow them.

She was glad her partner had told her a safe location and time that would keep them safe if someone came looking for them. The coordinates she entered were for over five-thousand years into the future, on the planet Gaia, in Alexandria territory, the Evil Forest .

When she and the children arrived there, she took them to the nearest village, and began raising them as her own children.


	2. Sixteen Years Later

**Chapter 1**

**Sixteen Years Later**

"Who are those little girls in pain,

just trapped in a castle on the dark side of the moon.

Twelve of them shinning bright in vain,

like flowers that blossom just once in years.

They're dancing in the shadows like whispers of love,

just dreaming of a place where they're free as doves.

They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage,

it's only in fairy tales they believe."

"Terra, you should really stop singing to yourself all the time. I know you're bored, heck we all are, but your singing could let some idiot know there are girls living here in the Evil Forest ." A gorgeous sixteen year old with long, blood-red hair, and supper flat chest, growled to her black and blue haired counterpart, as she walked around the clearing in front of a crashed airship, in a large forest.

"I don't think anyone will hear me no matter how loud we are. I mean we live in a valley, and all the closest villages are on cliffs. How are they going to hear us from so far away?" The girl Terra responded.

Another girl identical to the other two but with brown hair, named Memoria, spoke up then, "Gaia's right though I guess she could have said it a bit nicer. If a traveler decided to cross through the valley to get to Alexandria castle and heard us it might cause difficulties for us."

"Rem, Aunt Sapphire got a job as an engineer in Lindblum, remember, so I don't see any problems with people finding out about us. We could just ask her to take us in for a while." Terra reasoned.

"Yeah, yeah, we know that already. Now, I'm getting hungry let's go find something to eat." Gaia said as her stomach growled.

"Okay." The others agreed.

………………………

"Have you guys figured out where that music came from yet?" A short boy asked as he walked through the doors to the bridge.

"No, not a thing has showed up that could have caused it, Little Master. No passage ships, no distortions, nothing." Replied a nerdy looking guy.

"You can't be serious. That music had to have come from somewhere. Maybe we should wake Shion and see if she can find anything?" Responded Little Master.

"Well, we probably won't find what caused it now that it stopped, Jr.." Concluded a mysterious boy with dark skin, silver hair, and transparent blue eyes.

"I guess your right chaos, but it kind of bugs me I've never heard a song like that before." Jr. said.

"Hey! We got a contact from the Durandal." Said the nerd.

"Well, what are you waiting for put up the connection!" Yelled a man in a red hat as he kicked the nerd in the back of the head.

"Ouch! Right away Captain." Replied the nerd.

A screen with a blond woman appeared at the front of the bridge.

"Little Master, we got your message, is everything alright!" The blond woman said in a Texas-like accent.

"Yeah, everything is fine but we couldn't find out where the music was coming from. Were you able to find anything, Mary?" Jr. asked.

"Yes, actually, we found some data that was supposed to have been destroyed when humans still lived on Lost Jerusalem." A purple-haired lady sitting in a chair next to Mary said.

"Lost Jerusalem ?! What was the data for?" asked the Captain.

The purple-haired lady continued, "We were really surprised too. The data was for the structure of a machine that could send things through space and time. There is data on the people that…were found…to have… used it…"

The connection got staticy, and cut off.

"Hey! What's going on!" The captian said.

"A distortion just formed! Wah…It's moving! It's heading straight for us!" The nerd started to panic.

Suddenly the entire ship started shaking and leapt forward, a bright light then eclipsed the ship. The ship jumped again this time as if were crashing, and when the light cleared they saw that the ship was sitting with it's back end on land and the front end submerged in an ocean.

"Wha…What just happened?" Jr. asked.

"I'm not sure." chaos answered.

……………………….

"I'm going to Alexandria for a few days, is there anything you guys would like me to do while I'm there?" Sapphire asked a group of strange looking men, as she tied up her short blue hair with a ribbon.

"Yeah, could you say hi to Zidane and Garnet?" Replied a man named Cinna.

"And tell Ruby that I don't plan on working at the mini theater now that the Theater District, here in Lindblum, is repaired." Said a handsome young actor.

"Ruby will kill you if she finds out you left!" Said a strange looking young man with red hair.

"Okay, okay! I'll just go see everyone and report back. Well, bye." Sapphire resolved, as she left.

--

"Excuse me, but do you know anyone that can help us repair the damages to our ship?" Shion asked an old man sitting on a bench.

"Wha? If your looking for ship repair you should go talk to Regent Cid or Sapphire. They know everything about airship, honey." Said the old man.

"Okay, but can you tell me where I can find one of them?" Shion responded.

"Yeah, just go down them steps right over… Well, speak of the devil! Sapphire this girl here has need of a good ship repairer, want to help her?" The old man said as he pointed at some stairs nearby.

"Huh? Oh, sure, so what's wrong?" Sapphire said as she walked over to them.

"Well, our ship crashed and we need some help." Shion said.

"Alright, so where is your ship?" Sappire asked as they walked away from the old man.

"It's outside the city. Are you sure you can help us?" Shion responded.

"Probably, but if I can't you're on your own trying to fix it yourself." She said as the headed for the gate at the city border.

"Alright, what seems to be the problem?" Sapphire asked.

"You're an engineer?" Asked Jr.

"Yes, can we hurry up I have somewhere I need to be soon." She responded.

"Our ships energy supply vanished." Replied chaos.

Sapphire looked startled. "Oh. Well I can't fix something like that but if you come with me to Alexandia I can get my girls to fix it."

"Wah! You can't?! How are they going to be able to fix it if you can't?" asked the nerd.

"You'll see when we get there."

"Alright let's go." Jr. said.


	3. Separations, Encounters and Kidnapping

**Chapter 2**

**Separations, Encounters and Kidnapping in Alexandria**

"When I look at the sky,

Hey, the stars are still shining.

These stars look like a crowd of people,

Emitting different types of light.

That's right, that's why…

I want to shine for once.

I close my eyes and swear.

I entrust my dream to a shooting star.

This is the park I always go to,

I can see the sunset on the slide.

Since long ago, it was my own special tower,

If I have any troubles, I always come here.

Ever since that time, I am in the middle of my dream,

Even up to now, I am not able to fulfill it.

Maybe this is the end,

What a weak voice I speak in.

But there are also days that seem spicy.

But then I'll remember,

Looking for a shooting star in that starry sky.

The wish that I made when I was small,

Hasn't changed with the passage of time.

"You were wonderful, kupo!" Cheered a small creature that looks like a stuffed toy.

"Yeah…great…who doesn't think her voice is lovely. Why do you think we chose acting as her career, you damn moogle?" Snarled Gaia.

She stood up and brushed ice off her pants.

"Damn! I hate this cave!" She yelled.

"I think the Ice Cavern is beautiful." Responded Memoria.

"Your so weird, who likes being cold besides you all? It surprises me that we're even related much less triplets. Damn, I'm leaving! See you later." Gaia walked over to a corridor.

"Alright, be careful on your way home!" The moogle warned.

"Yeah, whatever." Was her response.

--

"Terra, let's head home to now." Memoria said.

"Alright. Hey! You wanna race to the cavern entrance?" Terra asked.

"Okay! On three." She responded.

"One… Two… THREE!"

They started, and raced down the corridors.

--

Terra made it to the entrance first, and found a small group of men standing there with weapons and nets, all of them were staring at her as she walked out of the cave.

"Oh! Um… Hello! Who are you all?" Terra questioned.

"Hey, sweetheart. Why don't you come for a little ride with us, hmm?" One of the men asked.

"No thanks, I need to be heading home. Would you mind moving out of the way, I need to pass?" she countered.

They closed in on her, one of them shot something at her, she ducked, but it hit her arm.

"So sorry, sweetheart but you're not going anywhere. Heehee."

Drowsiness suddenly overcame her, "What do you want with me?" She asked as passed out.

--

When Memoria reaches the entrance she finds no one is there.

"Huh? Terra where are you?" She said. (That's funny, she usually beats me, and I know she got ahead of me.) She thought to herself.

"Terra!" She yelled out. "Where are you?!"

"Hey, could you keep it down! I'm trying to take a nap!" replied a male voice.

"Eekk! Who are you?" She said as the owner of the other voice, an older man with dark hair and tanned skin, appeared from behind a nearby rock.

"Wow! You know, you're really loud. Anyway my name's Raven. You?" He replied.

"I'm Rem. Have you seen my sister?"

"Nope. Want some help looking for her?"

"Sure. Thanks."

The two look and look, but don't find Terra anywhere, so they head to Memoria's home to see if she already made it there.

* * *

No this chapter isn't finished bare with me tell I do finish it, please comment/message, you can even flame it if you want, cause I need to know if people like my writing, this is the first story that I have written on my own.


End file.
